This invention relates to transport aircraft galley systems, and more particularly, to systems to cool food carts prior to service by the cabin attendants.
Aircraft galley systems for modern transport aircraft incorporate food carts which are cooled to prevent food spoilage prior to use by the cabin attendants for distribution of food to passengers. These food carts are commonly interfaced with cold air supply systems in the galley designed to cool the interiors of the food carts. Galley cooling systems are typically mounted in a galley cabinet, so that cool air is discharged from the galley cooling system and circulates over or through galley food carts in a galley cabinet to return to the galley cooling system to again be cooled and discharged.
It would be desirable to provide an air distribution ductwork assembly suitable for use with either lateral or aft galleys commonly found in commercial passenger aircraft, that is capable of being used to chill galley food carts in such galley food cart bays having either an air over or air through configuration by simply changing connection adapters. It would be desirable to provide an air distribution ductwork assembly having a reduced cross-sectional area to increase space behind the galley. It would be desirable to provide an air distribution ductwork assembly that is modular, allowing a variety of chilled configurations to be employed, and that includes high performance integral insulation and provides efficient supply and return air balancing capability. The present invention meets these and other needs.